


Lockstep

by forgetcanon



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Dark Side Revan - Freeform, F/F, kotorangstmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetcanon/pseuds/forgetcanon
Summary: She could feel Revan in the temple below her. She could feel that Revan felt her, in return. While the diminished dark lord struggled with the temple, Bastila gathered her strength.This would be a duel for the histories.





	Lockstep

Strangely enough, it was the dark side that finally taught Bastila patience.

She could feel Revan in the temple below her. She could feel that Revan felt her, in return. While the diminished dark lord struggled with the temple, Bastila gathered her strength.

The first time Bastila fought Revan, she had not been alone. It had taken her, Shiera, and Tu'rit nearly half an hour to wear down the Dark Lord on the bridge of the Sith Lord's ship, in the middle of a heated space battle. Bastila could still feel her own fear, the exhilaration of it.

When Revan had finally stricken down her allies and turned to Bastila, Bastila had known with cold certainty that only one of them would walk away. Bastila would either die a failure, or live a legend. 

But it was not to be.

She hadn't finished the thing properly. She had been weak. She had healed her most dire enemy, the woman who had ended millions of lives for nothing more than power, and bound the two of them together.

That had been a mistake. Killing Revan then would have been the right thing to do. It would have been justice. Instead, the shell of Revan lived on, fueled by the mockery of a personality that Bastila and the Council had pieced together. Something that would obey, would lead them to victory.

It had been wrong. But it was done.

And it would soon be rectified. Revan came to face her again, and once again, Bastila would have the opportunity to prove herself. And so, too, would Revan. 

This would be a duel for the histories.

 

Revan was a small woman, but Bastila could remember the presence she used to have. Despite the layers of cloak, an inclination of the mask would inspire fear, an upraised fist brought hope. She'd been more real than real. 

The imitation creature that the Jedi Council put together to follow their orders was a shadow of her former self. Bastila watched Revan catch sight of her at last. Her feet broke into a run for a few faltering steps. Her body reacted before her mind caught up and took in the rest of the facts. Behind her, Jolee and Juhani observed warily.

"Bastila," Revan breathed.

What was it that caused that odd note in Revan's voice? Was she shocked at the change in her former companion? Relieved to see her handler again, perhaps? It was hard to know what was left of the original and what was the Jedi Council's imprint, what was genuine emotion and what was forged.

Well, if Revan couldn't leave the Jedi Council's orders behind, as Bastila had, she would die. As she should have. 

"Revan," Bastila said evenly. She stood and unclipped her lightsaber from her belt. "Malak thought you would be afraid to enter the temple, but he doesn't know you like I do. Not anymore. Not since you've changed."

Juhani stepped in. "Bastila, where is Malak now?"

Bastila shrugged. "On the Star Forge, I expect, awaiting Revan's frontal assault with a fleet of starships. He expects the old Revan, but what happens here is between you and I, not him. I may have sworn my allegiance to him, but I am no fool."

"What do you mean?" Revan asked. 

"What do you think I mean?" Bastila spat. "All those weeks together, and you haven't sorted it out?" Bastila smiled grimly. "I don't blame you. I let myself be controlled for far longer, but now I see. The Jedi Council was using me, all my life. And now, it is using you."

Revan faltered.

"You know I speak the truth," Bastila pressed. "It was you who started to explain it to me, even as brainwashed as you are. Why could no Jedi leave the Order without falling? Why does the Jedi collect those strong in the Force, separate them from everything they know as children, and allow them to learn nothing but the Code? Because the Jedi Order uses us!

"Ever since it manifested, the Jedi Council has fostered my battle meditation while reminding me that I exist to do nothing more than serve them. They shaped me like a tool, just as they took the opportunity to shape you."

"Listen to yourself." Revan's voice shook. "Bastila, the Sith... They aren't better."

"But you don't deny that I'm right! Even as you are, you felt their shackles. Malak has shown me how I was deceived, but I will be deceived no longer."

Bastila ignited her lightsaber with a hiss. The red blades shone on the white stone.

"And when I bring him your head, my place at his side will be unquestioned."

Juhani and Jolee ignited their lightsabers in response, but it wasn't until Bastila sprang that Revan put hers up. She carried two now, both full-length. One was the purple one she recreated unknowingly at the enclave, the one that had so alarmed the council and Bastila herself. The second one was blood red.

This meeting was inevitable.

Revan took the weight of Bastila's thrust with both sabers and lashed out with her foot. Bastila had sparred with her so many times- she knew this trick. She twisted, breaking free of their grapple, and whirled all the way around just in time to block Jolee's swipe.

Juhani came around to complete the small triangle with Bastila at its center. "Bastila, do not do this." 

Bastila thrust her backwards with a flick of her wrist and danced away from Revan's hesitant jab. "If you do not wish to fight, feel free to allow me to cut you down. You have tasted this power, Juhani, but you ran from it, like the coward you are!"

Juhani snarled. "I took responsibility for the suffering I caused!"

"You crawled back to your masters the second you faced any resistance, you weakling!"

The only warning Bastila got was a flicker in the Force. She only barely managed to turn and deflect Revan's purple lightsaber away from her thigh, then her red lightsaber away from her head. Revan was quick and cunning, but she was small and lacked strength. She relied too much on her tricks.

Tricks she no longer possessed, because Bastila knew them all.

Bastila threw Juhani and Jolee away, panting, and parried Vasha's quick thrusts, backing towards her own ship. 

Revan broke away. "Bastila," she said, "If you kill us, what then? You spend the rest of your short life being used by Malak?"

"What alternative do I have?" Bastila swiped at her, and Revan dodged it easily. "I'll be a tool either way. Better to be a tool to a master who doesn't pretend to be righteous, who doesn't hide what they are!"

Revan seemed to fight back a smile. She parried and stepped back as Bastila advanced, trying to wipe that look off her face- like she'd spotted a joke and Bastila had not. 

"Bastila," she said, once their blades locked. "You still think there are only two options, don't you, my love?"

The words gave Bastila pause. But they were empty. 

Jolee said, "Kid, what is this?"

"Why do you think I'm here?" Revan asked. "Fighting all the way to your side? Do you think I'm just here to kill you?"

This should be a trap. This had to be a trap. But Revan felt sincere. Desperately so. Their blades parted, red and yellow and purple, and Bastila knew-

"Vasha," Juhani said, "This isn't right."

"I don't give a damn about what's right, and if you had any sense, after what the council did to you, you'd be joining me." 

Jolee's stance changed, his blade between himself and Revan now. "Vasha, you're smarter than this. You know what happens if you go down this path. Are you so sure you want to go there again?"

Revan barely paid him any mind. Her gaze, her soul, was focused on Bastila. "That depends on if I am going to walk that path alone."

And Bastila could see it. Could see the two of them together, going to the Star Forge, cutting Malak down as he so rightly deserved, then taking the power of the Star Forge to the Jedi and burning them right out of the galaxy, sterilizing it. She could see how badly Revan wanted that, wanted revenge, wanted to keep any one else from being used the way she had. The way Bastila had. 

Revan's ambition. Her cunning. Those had not faded, in her new personality.

And this time she would have Bastila at her side, instead of Malak.

"Juhani," Revan said. "Jolee. I consider you both friends."

"What a shame you're still going to have to kill us," Jolee said grimly.

Revan nodded. "It is a shame."

And the two of them attacked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, this is AU Dark Vasha.
> 
> As for why Juhani didn't just join the two of them in a Powerful Dark Side Sapphic Pact, well... I got lazy and didn't want to write another 3000 words, I guess.
> 
> Someone should write that, though.


End file.
